


Фудзияма

by elinorwise



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кусочек истории без начала и конца. AU - Россия, Гражданская война.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фудзияма

_Я могу сказать, но ты будешь смеяться._  
Быть может, ты и есть моя удача, ты моя судьба,  
Ты моя Фудзияма.  
© В.Шахрин 

\- Куда б ни смотрел -  
А вижу только тебя,  
О Фудзияма…  
В первую минуту Йосип решил, что ему приснилось. Голова была тяжелой, и веки разлеплялись с трудом. Он приподнялся на локте и, заранее готовый к худшему, потянулся потрогать лоб лежащего рядом Шварца.  
Лоб пылал, но по-змеиному неподвижный взгляд немца казался вполне осмысленным.  
\- Что? – спросил тот.  
\- Ты ночью бредил сильно, - сказал Йосип. – Я думал…  
\- Да нет, это я так… вспомнилось. Фудзияма – знаешь? Священная гора японцев. Говорят, если подняться на ее вершину, обретешь счастье и удачу, и весь мир окажется у твоих ног.  
\- Ты в это веришь? – хмыкнул Йосип.  
\- Не поверю, пока не проверю, - в тон ему отозвался Шварц. – Давно хочу попробовать. Я в детстве даже из дома пару раз убегал – всё хотел добраться до Японии.  
\- И что? – с интересом спросил Йосип.  
\- Ясно, что - поймали да всыпали как следует. – Шварц помолчал, снова прикрыв глаза. - Кто в городе? Ваши, наши?  
\- Вчера григорьевцы были, - усмехнулся Йосип. – А сегодня – поди знай...  
\- Уходить надо. Пока такая неразбериха, да пока морозы не ударили.  
\- Надо, - согласился Йосип. – Поправляйся скорей. Не на себе же мне тебя тащить.  
Вставать не хотелось, но на холодном полу чужой квартиры не больно-то разнежишься. Йосип спустился во двор к сортиру, умылся на колонке, стараясь не забрызгать одежду, и набрал воды во флягу. Где-то за горизонтом приглушенно погромыхивало – было бы лето, решил бы, что гроза.  
Устроившись на подоконнике лестничной клетки, он с горьким наслаждением высмолил последнюю, заботливо припасенную на утро папиросу, а потом шмыгнул обратно в комнату.  
Шварц беспокойно метался на подстеленной шинели. Йосип помог ему сесть и протянул фляжку. Тот жадно глотнул – рука тряслась, и вода потекла по подбородку. Длинные нечесаные волосы упали на лицо, прилипли к губам. Йосип потянулся убрать их, но Шварц нетерпеливо мотнул головой. Потом вернул фляжку и, страдальчески морщась, попросил:  
\- Обрежь ты их, бога ради. Сил моих нет...  
Йосип растерялся: волос было почему-то жалко. Они были последним, что осталось от прежнего Шульдиха, в студенческом пальто с блестящими латунными пуговицами и белом шелковом кашне – щеголя, которого Йосипу хотелось прикончить уже из одной только зависти…  
Белое кашне кануло в лету не опозоренным, а вот волосам пришлось гораздо хуже: давно не мытые пряди засалились, местами сбились в колтуны и кишмя кишели паразитами.  
\- Чем я обрежу? – пробормотал он.  
\- Нож есть?  
Порывшись в вещмешке, Йосип достал складной перочинный нож с целлулоидной ручкой. Раскрыл, подушечкой пальца проверил остроту. Шварц внимательно следил, не отводя глаз.  
Йосип опустился на колени позади него, собрал рыжие патлы в кулак и, задержав дыхание, полоснул ножом снизу вверх. Немец яростно зашипел, но не дернулся.  
С одного раза не получилось, пришлось кромсать по частям. Закончив, Йосип отнес волосы в мертвое устье печи, подсунул снизу пустую папиросную пачку и чиркнул спичкой. Ворох полыхнул ярко-рыжим* и скоро рассыпался в пепел, оставив после себя удушливую вонь.  
Вот и вся красота. И не светит, и не греет…  
Зябко передернув плечами, Йосип вернулся под бок к Шварцу – тот горел огнем; между шинелью и Родионовой кожанкой скопилось знобкое лихорадочное тепло.  
Знай Родион, кто теперь укрывается его кожанкой - в могиле перевернулся бы.  
А может, и нет…  
\- У них же там царь, - задумчиво проговорил Йосип, возвращаясь к прежней теме.  
\- Император, - поправил Шварц.  
\- Один черт, - пренебрежительно отмахнулся Йосип. - А едят они там что?  
\- Что?  
\- Саранчу всякую.  
\- Чушь какая, - фыркнул Шварц. – Рис они едят. Овощи – редьку, капусту… Рыбу еще. – Он подождал, пока Йосип насладится возникшими в голове картинками, и злорадно добавил: - Правда, иногда сырую, а иногда – смертельно ядовитую.  
Йосип скривился.  
\- Русский человек не может такое есть, - твердо заявил он.  
Желудок несогласно буркнул; в последнее время он казался Йосипу отдельным существом со своим собственным, брюзгливым и склочным нравом. Его голодные жалобы досаждали, как ночные стоны Шварца – Йосип искренне сочувствовал обоим, но почти ничем не мог помочь.  
\- Это ты, что ли, русский? – Шварц хохотнул. – Ох, Йоська, жидовская ты морда…  
\- У меня отец русский был, - упрямо сказал Йосип. – Кудов Николай, инженер-путеец. В Луганске работал. Наградной жетон имел, между прочим.  
\- Офонареть, - глумливо восхитился Шварц. - Что же, такой завидный жених не мог себе русскую найти?  
\- Много ты понимаешь…  
\- А ты?  
\- Что?  
\- Девка-то была у тебя?  
\- Не твое дело.  
Шварц ухватил его за лацканы пиджака и с неожиданной силой дернул на себя. Губы у него были сухие и горячие, а во рту стоял дурной привкус болезни. Йосип ошеломленно замычал, упираясь ладонью ему в грудь - больше для равновесия, чем в попытке оттолкнуть.  
\- Была-а… - с непонятным удовлетворением протянул Шварц, отпуская его.  
\- Не твое дело, - сердито повторил Йосип.  
\- Совершенно не мое, - подтвердил Шварц. - Красивая?  
\- Да уж покрасивей тебя.  
\- Невелико достоинство… - Он ухмыльнулся, скользнув пятерней по неровным прядям остриженных волос. Задержал руку, провел медленней, будто пытаясь наощупь определить, как он теперь выглядит.  
\- Отрастут, - неловко сказал Йосип. – Живы будем – отрастут.  
\- Ага, - рассеянно согласился Шварц. – Говорят, и после смерти растут еще…  
Йосип взял его за тощее плечо и рывком притянул к себе.  
Глаза Шварца оказались так близко, что почти слились в один; похожие на медную проволоку ресницы торчали в разные стороны, пересекаясь на фоне пестрой радужки, в центре которой зиял бездонный, как колодец, зрачок. Чужое сердце отчаянно билось в грудь Йосипу, будто просило впустить. Или, наоборот – выпустить.  
Йосип вздохнул и разжал руки.  
Шварц медленно отстранился и снова улегся на спину.  
\- Вот дурак-то, - ровно проговорил он, глядя в потолок.  
\- Я пойду. – Йосип повозился, стараясь не сдвинуть кожанку, и поднялся на ноги. – Попробую хлеба раздобыть. – Подумав, с надеждой добавил: - И папирос.  
Не поворачивая головы, Шварц цепко ухватил его за штанину.  
\- Не бзди, немчура, - сказал Йосип. – Вернусь я.  
\- Нож оставь.  
Йосип понимал, что в просьбе есть резон: замок на двери был взломан еще до них, и в квартиру мог попасть кто угодно – от стаи бродячих собак до какого-нибудь наивного, но оттого не менее опасного мародера.  
\- Я тебе наган оставлю, - решил он.  
\- Щедро… - хмыкнул Шварц.  
\- От ножа тебе все равно сейчас толку мало. – Йосип вытащил из-за ремня наган и протянул ему рукояткой вперед.  
Шварц потянулся было к дверце барабана, но открывать не стал.  
\- Патронов сколько?  
\- Два, - слегка виновато сказал Йосип.  
\- Хорошо. – Шварц кивнул и, спрятав руку с револьвером под полу кожанки, закрыл глаза. Йосип подобрал оставленный на полу нож, раскрыл до половины и привычным движением сунул лезвие между ремнем и поясом брюк.

Запнувшись о порог, он неуклюже вывалился на лестницу. Голова слегка кружилась не то от голода, не то от тоски по табаку; было весело и печально, и до слёз жалко всех: себя, Аксюту, Шульдиха, Родиона – хотелось обнять весь этот глупый, страшный, покореженный мир – и еще немного стыдно за то, что он, Йосип Кудов, может быть так счастлив в этом несчастном мире.  
Теперь он знал, зачем всё. Почему он не сдох в жалких потугах отомстить за Аксюту, не лег замертво под обстрелами и выжил в отряде Цуканова. «Живи», - сказал Родион, да вот не успел объяснить – для чего. Но теперь Йосип знал.  
До Самары на барже, прикинул он, а оттуда рукой подать до Миасса. Может быть, там поезда еще ходят. Может быть, их не ссадят и не прихлопнут, как мух, на первой же станции. Может быть…  
В крови и грязи последних дней он потерял границы возможного - вокруг творилось такое, что еще недавно казалось просто немыслимым. Но сегодня в этом море беды вдруг показался маяк.  
Виктор Шварц по прозвищу Шульдих – злой, придурковатый, чудесный – должен увидеть свою Фудзияму.  
Йосип поплотнее запахнул полы пиджака и зашагал в сторону центра, стараясь держаться подальше от людных улиц.

Куда б ни смотрел -  
А вижу только тебя…

**Author's Note:**

> Если чьи-то волосы бросить в огонь, и они загорятся ярко - это знак, что он будет жить долго. Чем ярче пламя, тем дольше жизнь. (Народная примета)


End file.
